The present invention relates generally to an apparatus adapted to inflate and heat seal plastic packing bags used for receiving fragile articles such as flower and the like.
Despite the fact that substantial need has been directed to flower products in international markets, difficulties in packing, accumulating, transporting and storing such fragile articles have limited the quantity of this kind of products in international trade. Nevertheless, not even one simple protection technique for such fragile articles has been successfully developed so far.